The moon
by SinkTheseShips
Summary: Before Itachi killed his clan he was in line for an arranged marriage with the only heir of the sister clan of the Uchiha's, the Ochiro's. Her name is Scienna and she's the princess of the village hidden on the moon. ItaxOcxSas. M for later chapters.


I've been playing with this OC idea in my head for MONTHS and I think I may have finally gotten an actual plot to work off of now. Yay :D.

I don't own anything, piss off.

_Sasukes eyes were wide and his lungs were running out of air. He could hear screaming from somewhere in the distance, the north maybe?. It didn't matter. _

_He wasn't sure what was going on all he knew was the body of his family members were everywhere. He wanted to puke, and he could see stars. He could taste the snot in his mouth that was dripping from his nose and his tears were starting to blur his vision. _

_He couldn't take it, he just couldn't take it. _

_He heard a scream off in the distance and he stopped in his tracks. That was her scream._

_He ran faster in the direction it was coming from, he needed to get to her, to save her. _

_The screaming went on, it just wouldn't stop. He finally found where it was coming from, his parents room. It took him to long to reach the room, much to long. When he finally pushed the door open he saw the body of his mother sliding down a katana. _

_He screamed and threw himself back, landing on the ground hard. He groaned and stood up again, trying to rub the pain out of his back._

_He heard her scream again and gasped. He looked all round the room, where was she? His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the darkness of the room, the only light was from the full moon outside. He saw her balled up in the corner, still wearing the same white sun dress from earlier. Her eyes seemed to be trained on something, or someone._

_He looked to where she looked, and wished he hadn't._

_He saw his brother standing there, holding a blood covered katana. _

Sasuke awoke with a start at a loud banging on his door. He looked over at his clock, 7:13 A.M. His eyes narrowed, why was he being told to wake up so early?

Growling, he stood up and opened his door to see his mother, frantic. She glared when she saw that he wasn't dressed, or the least bit ready.

"The Ochiro's are going to be here in 45 minuets and your still not ready?" She asked him. Well…more like yelled. He just shrugged, he had forgotten they were coming tonight. His mother groaned and stormed off. He raised an eye brow and shut his bed room door.

Itachi stood under the blazing hot water of his shower and nit his brow. To say he was mad was an understatement, why did they even need to do this? And tonight of all nights. He leaned against the shower wall and went over the mission in his head. Kill the clan, and anyone who gets in your way.

But there sister clan was going to be here tonight, so does he kill them, too? He growled, why did this have to happen? It was only a week or so before that he had thought about quitting being a ninja, he was tired of all the blood shed and of all the terror that came with it.

The only reason the Ochiro's were going to be there tonight was because Itachi had an arranged marriage with there heir, Scienna. Itachi had never actually meet her before, or even seen a photo of her, but from what he was told she was the exact opposite of him in appearance. To bad he had no Idea what that meant…

Was he supposed to kill her too? He already knew he wasn't going to kill Sasuke. No, he couldn't do that. He loved his brother to much for that.

He growled and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.

Scienna sighed and looked over herself one last time in the small compact mirror she held. Her long curly white hair was pulled up in a bun with a few pieces falling to her face. Her large white eyes looked warm, and accepting.

She wore a simple white sun dress with strappy white sandals. Her sun kissed skin looked strange against the pale color of her hair and eyes, but it matched quite nicely.

She glared slightly at her mother, she had wanted to walk not ride in the carriage with her family. Scienna didn't think it was fair that her and her mother and father didn't have to walk but everyone else did.

"A princess should never get her feet dirty" Her mother would always tell her. But she wasn't a princess and she liked being dirty. That's why she wanted to be a ninja. She wanted to make her family proud and be the best ninja in her village.

But her parents didn't want that for her, which is why she was going to be married to a ninja in 7 years, when she turned 14. But Scienna didn't want to get married to someone her parents told her to, she wanted to marry someone who she loved.

It wasn't fair that she was told who she had to marry, she didn't even like boys yet! No seven year old girl in there right mind would. There icky!

"Scienna, stop kicking your feet. You're going to mess up your shoes"

Scienna huffed in frustration at her mother and crossed her arms.

The entire clan stood outside, all dressed in there best clothes. Itachi himself was dressed in black dress pants with a white button up dress shirt. Everything was quiet, no one dared to speak as a horse drawn carriage pulled up. Itachi almost growled, he really didn't want this to happen.

What 14 year old wants to be told who there going to have to marry? None. Well, its not like he's going to have a family to tell him what to do after tonight, anyways. He thought sadly. He might end up killing her, anyways.

The only reason he was supposed to marry her was because she was the only heir to her family and he was the first born. She did have a very powerful blood line but his was far more powerful. Nothing could beat his eyes, even her snow and air.

That was the blood line of the Oshiro's. When activated they could control snow, or air using there chakra, but each could only control one. That's why Scienna was so special, she could do both. Its also the reason her parents want her married so early, so she can create an offspring as soon as possible with her blood line, and his.

The carriage finally came to a stop in front of the Itachi and his family. The door opened and a man stepped out. He had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was pale and wore a black suit.

A women came out right after him. She had light blonde hair and big green eyes. She wore a pale yellow dress that reached the floor. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail.

And last stepped out a small girl, only 6 or 7 years old. She was very small for her age and seemed to be shy. She hid behind her father, only peeking out from behind his pant legs.

Itachi felt his breath catch in his throat looking at her. Her long white hair and big white eyes made him stair. She looked nothing like her parents. For a moment he found himself question rather she was actually her parents child, but then remembered there was no way that was possible.

To say the young girl was beautiful would be an understatement, Itachi couldn't find any flaws looking at her. She was still hiding behind her father who was talking to Itachi's patents about something he wasn't listening to. He was to busy staring at his bride-to-be.

He watched as her eyes scanned over all the people, taking everything in before she meet eyes with Itachi. His eyes became wide and his breath caught. She blushed at his reaction and looked down. When she looked back up, however, he was still looking.

Her blush became darker and she gave a small wave which he returned, dumbly.

Scienna was sitting next to Itachi at the dinner table, just staring at her plate of fried rice and burban chicken. She was to nervous to eat and she was scared that if she did eat, it would all come right back up.

Itachi seemed to notice this because he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked at him, her eyes wide. He offered her a small smile and nodded toward her food. She seemed to understand what he meant. She took a deep breath and picked up her fork to eat.

Itachi let his hand linger on her arm a little longer than he needed to.

After dinner the family left Itachi and Scienna alone in Itachi's room for the night so they could get to know one another a little bit better. Itachi, who thought it was pointless, went into his bathroom to take another shower.

Scienna just sat on the bed, looking confused and lost.

Itachi growled as he ripped his clothes off after slamming the door. He was fucked. He was completely, totally, utterly fucked. And he knew it.

He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't do it. She was to innocent, she was just to _fucking_ innocent. If he brought up the idea of there clans working together to take over the village she might break down and cry or something.

She was a princess of an entire nation, and once he killed her parents she would go back to her village and be groomed for her take over. She would be queen. If anything, he was doing her a favor. He turned on the water, twisting the dial to go as hot as it could.

He didn't even flinch when he stepped under the blazing water. He feel his skin become raw and he could see it turn a light shade of pink. He scrubbed his long hair and body for the last time in his own home.

After tonight it was all over, that was all he could think about. They would all be gone. All of them. Even his parents who raised him. His thoughts turned back to Sasuke and what might happen to him after he kills everyone.

And as Itachi stood there, under the blazing hot water of his shower, he cried.

For the first time in a long time, he cried.

**Alright. So what did you think? :D**

**Was it any good? I hope it was….**

**Don't worry, this isn't just a mindless love story, there's an actual plot to it, as well.**

**Well, review if you want.**


End file.
